Memories
by SnowbarryShipped
Summary: Lydia Branwell reflects on some of the moments she's witnessed between Alec and Magnus, she finally comes to a realization. Malec One Shot :) Most of the flash back scenes I made up. I'm obvious and I suck at summaries sorry, haha. I also think that Alec and Clary would make awesome best friends...


Authors Note::

 _ **I tried to keep the everybody as close to their personality as I could. Also I haven't read the books yet so this fic. is off the show. (clearly haha) Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Only own the story lines and not all of them at that, some of the dialogue in my story is directly from the show.**_

Lydia Branwell's P.O.V.

I lost the love of my life and my dream on the same day, thinking of my future used to make me smile but within the span of a second everything was ripped out from under me. I made a choice and listened to my heart and in doing so I lost everything. I promised myself I would NEVER make that mistake again and from the moment John took his last breath I swore to rule with my head. When Alec Lightwood proposed to me I saw the dream I had lost appear closer than it had been in a long time and I took it. Alec is a man of dedication and determination, in ways he is a lot like me willing to do anything for his family even if that meant throwing his own happiness out the window. My mind was so clouded with my past mistakes that I didn't realize how wrong this marriage was until it was too late.

Alec threw anger in his parent's direction for all the secrets that they had kept from him yet still he agreed to a loveless marriage to restore the lightwood name. If asked he would say that he was doing it to rebuild his name but in all reality, he was doing what his mother wanted him to do. What people need to know about Alexander Lightwood is he's strong, brave, passionate, determined, loyal, loving, caring, intelligent, and above all else he's honorable. I think I started to really realize Alec's heart was already taken when he referred to Magnus Bane as quite magical but I ignored it because I had convinced myself that it was foolish to follow your heart. When I ran into Magnus while he was putting wards up to protect the institute I instantly took note of the sadness that had taken refuge in his eyes but even so I ignored it.

At some point, it hit me that they were slowly but surely falling head over heels in love and after that was realized it wasn't long until all their longing stares hit a chord in me reminding me of my lost love, who I had forced myself to forget. I laid in bed the next night staring at the ceiling and thinking about John's face. For hours, I thought about his smile, his laugh, and that shine that always seemed to be in his eyes. I remembered the small smiles that he cast towards me when I wasn't looking, I thought about his hands pulling me into a tight embrace when I was a sobbing mess. I let myself think about all the feelings that he gave me, with the simplest smiles I felt like flying, with the softest words everything around me seemed to brighten, how every time he held my hand I felt like a teenager again, and over all I remembered how his presence automatically made my heart soar. Every new memory of feeling pulled me closer to a realization, however selfish it may seem I wouldn't trade John for anything. If given the option to trade John's life for our love I wouldn't take it and not just because that's what I wanted but because it's what he would have wanted. Daily, John told me how much he loved me, he told me that he would never trade our love for anything because you only meet your one true love once. Although it could feel like someone was your soulmate you only have one real soulmate and any other relationship you'd have would be worthless, you'd always feel empty. I asked him how a person knew they met their soulmate once and he simply said "the way they look at each other, the way they move around each other, the plain fear and rage conflicting on their face when their other half is threatened. A simple look screams there love and dedication to anyone nearby. You just have to know how to spot it." After remembering those words, I remembered EVERY moment that you could tell Alec had met his soulmate.

I couldn't have been more casual when I said "we'll need to make sure no magic was used to make this. I'm calling the nearest high warlock to come in to consult." I was surprised when Alec instinctively asked "Magnus Bane?" with a slight stammer and even more shocked when Alec supplied me with Magnus being…...quite magical later in the conversation. I noticed Alec's lips lift for half a second before he hid his emotions behind a solid mask again but these signs I ignored and wrote off as nothing the first time I saw them. Now they were at the front of my mind with big neon green letters spelling Love above Alec's head.

The next thing I remembered was a private moment between Alec and Magnus that I happened to stumble upon. "It's okay to break occasionally, Alexander…" Magnus had moved his hand to Alec's arm and his thumb started to make soothing circles on the inside of his elbow. The corner of Alec's lip lifted a fraction but was gone as quick as it had come, I remember shifting so the wall covered me better but I could still peak around the corner and see what was happening. "That's the thing because for me it's not okay to break, I've always had to be the calm, cool, collected one…." Alec's eyes fell to the floor. Magnus used his free hand to lift Alec's chin and meet his eyes again "maybe that's because you haven't had anyone to break down to, Izzy is your little sister and you feel obligated to be strong for her, Jace comes across as completely emotionless, and no offence but your parents don't seem like they're even human. Me on the other hand, I'm an outsider, someone you'll most likely never talk to again after all this drama so feel free to break down." Magnus managed to pull a small smile out of Alec with the comments on Jace and his parents but as soon as Magnus went into loosing contact his smile fell and Alec pulled him into a tight hug. "Magnus don't….I…." he took a deep breath "please don't say that we won't ever talk after this Valentine crap is over….I….well….I don't think I can handle that thought right now" Alec's voice broke slightly. At first Magnus looked extremely confused but when Alec's voice broke he gained his composer back and wrapped his arms around Alec while saying "I won't say it again." The hug was slightly longer then necessary and when they started to pull away I swore they were going to kiss, which is when I decided to make my presence known and I stepped around the corner with my eyes glued to the documents in my hand like I was sorting them. As soon as Alec heard the click of my heels he pulled away from Magnus and walked away. Once again, I ignored the signs and took it as a friend comforting a friend.

The next thing that hit me was when a portal formed in the middle of the training room floor and a female warlock burst into the institute. Alec was sparing with Clary who he claimed to hate but secretly considered a good friend, I was off to the side telling Alec about a few needed updates in the computer software. Clary grunted and lunged at Alec trying to land a hit on his stomach but he easily caught her hand and twisted until she fell to the mat "you give up?" he taunted and as stubborn as she is, Clary bit her lip and wrapped her legs around Alec's arm so she could bring him to the ground. He fell with a soft thud and Clary grabbed the hand on her wrist and twisted it slightly "never" she panted. I laughed and took my eyes off the document to watch. "Good save but never leave your feet open" he smirked and used his free hand to grab Clary's ankle and easily dislocated it. She huffed in pain and her arms lost their grip on his legs, within seconds he put her ankle back in place and flipped her onto her back with his arm on the back of her neck. "Dirty Lightwood, straight up dirty" she laughed "you give up?" he teased but before she could say anything a portal appeared next to them and they both jumped to their feet. Alec smiled slightly and mumbled "Magnus?" under his breath but a short dark skinned female stumbled into his arms. The portal closed behind her and when I turned to question the warlock I found Alec and Clary pinning her to the mat. "Who are you and how did you make a portal leading into the institute without permission?!" Alec demanded. Clary narrowed her eyes "are you working for Valentine?" she hissed. I strode forward and looked the warlock over. Her blonde hair was wrecked and most of the blue and pink streaks going through it where red now, blood drizzled down her forehead and her dark brown eyes were blown wide in panic. She seemed too shocked to make any noise which set alarm bells off in Alec and he demanded answers again. Her white sequin tank top had a large blood stain on the front and her black leather skinny jeans were ripped in multiple places, she didn't have shoes on at all. Once again, she didn't answer and Alec put pressure on a large cut across her forearm, demanding answers. She whimpered "I didn't make the portal! Magnus Bane did! He told me I'd be safe here!" she squealed and Alec seemed to take stock of the blood on her shirt. "What's the blood from?" Clary asked pushing Alec off and helping her stand, "Why did Magnus send you?" I asked. She held up her trembling hands "Slow down with questions please," she took a deep breath "The blood isn't mine…." Her voice trailed off and I saw Alec tense "then whose blood is that?" he asked. She bit her finger nails "I can't say…." She mumbled and we all tilted our head in confusion. Alec was about to say something but voices cut us off "Simon smelled blood from the damn kitchen-" Izzy stepped into the room and stopped mid-sentence. Clary looked at her "Magnus sent her, she says she isn't aloud to tell us whose blood is covering her" Clary stated. Izzy tilted her head to the side "Lydia…." Her voice was low "Simon said it smelt like warlock blood…" Alec's whole body froze and pure panic filled his features "whose blood is that?!" for a second he seemed like he was going to strangle the warlock. "Alec, calm down-" Izzy walked towards him and set her hands on his arms but he shoved her out of the way and pressed the warlock into the wall. "Whose." his voice was low and angry "blood." his nostrils flared "is. that." He demanded. The Warlock started crying "Magnus….he said…..he said if you guys knew then you'd go after him and it wasn't safe! I swear I was only following his orders!" She looked terrified of Alec but he had totally lost focus on her. His face paled and he fell back a few steps "Alec-" Izzy stepped towards him but he didn't hear her. His lips started moving but no one could hear what he was saying "What are you saying Alec?" Clary asked but he closed his eyes and opened them a few times as if wishing the knowledge away, for the very first time I saw Alec close to losing all his self-control. He fell into the wall before shooting forward "Why did you leave him!" he shouted thankfully before he could reach the warlock and due something he'd regret later me, Izzy, and Clary grabbed him. The warlock covered her eyes and sobbed "I didn't want to…...but…I panicked…...there where so many circle members….and they kept coming!" Tears started to form in his eyes and his voice went from harsh to desperate "can you make a portal to his apartment?" she looked at him for a second before she nodded and quickly stood to make a portal. Alec was the first one through it.

I remembered the events that took place when we showed up at his apartment to find a huge mess and a gigantic puddle of blood on the living-room floor. "MAGNUS!" Alec went through every room multiple times screaming for Magnus. Izzy was the one to stop him "Alec…he isn't here…...ALEC!" she shook him and his eyes met hers "Magnus isn't here" she stated carefully. Although no one else seemed shocked when Alec fell to his knees with an ugly sob I sure had. Izzy turned to Clary "I need to call Jace, stay with him?" she asked but Clary had already fallen to her knees in front of Alec. "Listen, this isn't you Alec, I know that you're worried…...trust me I know but we won't find him is you can't calm down. When Jace gets here he'll need you to be level headed to parabatai track. I kneeled next to Alec and placed my hand on his back "she's right" he nodded "I…...just..….give me a second to think….ok?" his voice was filled with fear and worry "Of course" Clary sat next to him without saying anything else. After a minute, Alec pulled himself to his feet and took a deep breath. Jace wasn't at all surprised about Alec's red eyes and tear stained cheeks when he burst into the apartment. In fact, the blonde shadowhunter technically ran towards Alec to hug him "let's do this!" he stated as he pulled away. Alec nodded in determination a plain rage filling his eyes "I'm going to kill them" he declared and I stepped back in shock at his tone of voice. No one else did they simply nodded. Once again, I ended up writing Alec's actions off as a worried friend.

When we found, Magnus he was chained to a table in an abandon warehouse with four circle members surrounding him, Alec tore them to pieces within a matter of seconds technically without any help. He leaned over Magnus and whispered his name a few times but the warlock didn't move. Alec's voice became panicked "Magnus, please wake up, move your arm, whimper anything! Please just do something" without Alec realizing it his hands found their way to the warlock's face. "Alec…..I think…I think he's….." my voice broke slightly and I set a hand on his shoulder. He instantly looked at his friends for help and Izzy placed her hand over the warlock's mouth and nose to feel for breath. When she shook her head at Alec his composure fell again and he looked at Jace and Clary. Within Seconds Clary had reached Alec and she pulled his shaking frame into a tight hug. I could technically see his heart shattering and without much thought I lunged forward and set my fingers on a cold wrist to look for a pulse. Nothing. Yet still I pulled myself onto the table and started to do CPR even though a voice in my head told me it was useless. Izzy started to remove the chains on the Warlock before she moved to a table across the room, her hands flying through desk drawers in hopes of finding anything that would help. Jace stood in silent shock and Alec remained a sobbing mess in Clary's tight embrace. After a few seconds, Izzy pulled something out of a drawer and rushed towards me "can this help?" she asked, holding up a bottle of medicine. If we had been in a different spot I would have laughed but I simply shook my head. After a few agonizing minutes the Warlock coughed and groaned in pain. I sighed in relief as the last few minutes caught up with me. Alec was next to Magnus in half a second, his hands grabbing the warlock's cheeks and his throat making a small sound of relief. Magnus opened his eyes a slit and tried to pull off a cocky smile "What? Was you worried?" he teased in a choked whisper. Alec dropped his head to the warlock's chest and let out a quiet laugh "damn it, don't ever do that again" he whispered. Magnus looked at me "No offence Lydia….but…..you're not my type" he smiled and it took me a second to realize he was talking about the fact that I was straddling him. I laughed and hopped off the table "your welcome Bane, considering I just brought you back from the dead" I replied with a sarcastic laugh. How I managed to write that off as nothing I will never know.

Another moment took place just a few weeks after that small incident, Alec hadn't left Magnus for more than a second but his mother put a stop to that. "Clary still needs to train Alec!" Maryse crossed her arms and glared at her son but he didn't bother even looking at her when he answered "okay, have Jace or Izzy do it." His mother stuttered "Alec! Now!" she demanded and he finally looked up at her "fine…" he sighed and got to his feet but once his mother turned he leaned down and ran a hand through the warlock's hair as if on instinct with a small "I'll be back and if you're up and walking I'll kill you myself" he swore. Magnus, who was "sleeping" chuckled when Alec had left the room. I had been standing next to the wall but when Alec left I moved to take his seat "how you feeling?" I asked. He shrugged "like I was kidnapped and tortured" he casually pulled himself to a sitting position. I eyed the cuts and bruises littering the warlock's face and no matter how much I tried to keep him from noticing I failed "I'm fine." I nodded "Can't you just heal yourself with magic?" I asked out of curiosity "usually but the cuts are from a seraph blade and I'm too weak to heal the bruises" he answered. I made an "oh" face and nodded before demanding that he stay in bed and leaving the infirmary.

Some many memories I had ignored flooded my mind and by the time I went through them all and realized that if I married Alec then I would be denying him what I got to have with John, that was plain unacceptable. Yet I knew that if I brought it up to Alec he would wave me off and tell me that he had duties to fulfil. I could call the wedding off myself but if I did then Alec would never realize how much Magnus meant to him. I didn't know what I was going to do, I didn't know how I could make Alec and Magnus realize how much they meant to each other, but I did know someone who would help me, well technically I knew a lot of people who would help but Alec's sister, his parabatai, and his best friend would be all the help I needed.

I invited Clary and Jace to lunch but Izzy hated me and I knew that I'd have to get her to the "meeting" I had planned another way. I should have found another way but I didn't and it worked. "I need to talk to you in the library" I kept my voice harsh and crossed my arms, Izzy turned and glared about me "about what?" she demanded. I took a step closer "it's a private matter Isabelle and unless you want to take it to the clave you WILL get yourself to the library" I turned and left her there speechless.

When I got to the library the three people I needed where seated in a circle on the floor "What is this?" Izzy demanded. I plopped in front of them with a large sigh and started to remove my heels, I had three shocked faces directed towards me but at this point I didn't care. I turned to Izzy first "I'm so sorry I was such a jerk to get you here…." I sighed "I know you don't like me but I needed to talk to you about Alec and I needed Clary and Jace to but it couldn't be an…..open conversation" I leaned back. "What's wrong with Alec?" Izzy asked and I laughed "Good question" Izzy crossed her arms and went to say something but Clary stopped her. "What the hell was that suppose to me?" she said and I put my hands up when I realized how that sounded "not an insult I swear! I guess I should start with my past…..my fiancé John was killed and I totally blocked myself off, I promised to rule with my head and well…..last night I had an epiphany of sorts….." I took a deep breath "he always told me that a person only has one true love and then he listed ways to see it and…this is taking forever…..well last night I realized that I would never trade my love for John and I thought about all of the feelings I experienced because of him and then I started to think about Alec and Magnus and well I can't take their one chance at happiness…..Alec deserves to feel true love and I know that I can't call off the wedding because then Alec will never tell Magnus how he feels and if I brought my thoughts up to him he'd wave it off…so long story short I need your help….." I let out a huge breath. Three surprised people stared at me in complete silence for about 5 whole minutes but finally Izzy squealed and dove towards me, her arms wrapping about my waist so tight that I lost my breath. Jace laughed "you could've just said 'It's time Alec and Magnus have sex, cause their crap is killing me' and we all would have agreed to help." I felt my face heat up "oh…." Izzy pulled away and Clary laughed "alright people planning begins now!" Izzy stated. After an hour we had a simple plan laid out and we're praying that it worked.

Izzy invited Magnus to the wedding and we hoped that he would show up and Alec would see him and snap out of his trance, as soon as Magnus burst through the door Alec turned to look at him and started to lose his breath. I guess Jace wanted to keep up appearances or whatever because he asked Izzy if Alec invited him. Alec ended up turning back to me and struggling to take a deep breath "I…..I…um….I can't breathe…." I smiled at him "I know. It's okay." He sighed "I can't do this, I thought we were doing the right thing but….this isn't it…." I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek "you don't need to explain." I tried to look slightly upset "Lydia, I'm so sorry…." I smiled and set my hand on Alec's cheek "Hey, you deserve to be happy okay? I'll be fine." He nodded and turned to face Magnus after staring for a few minutes Alec finally walked towards Magnus waving his mother off when she stepped in the way. Magnus looked slightly confused but it didn't last long because Alec grabbed his jacket and crashed their lips togather.

I stayed at the institute and helped Alec, I watched Alec become happier, I watched horrible things happen to them but I also watched them beat those things togather, and a few years after they finally got togather I sat in the front row at their wedding. The silent brother's voice booming around the room "A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is formed."


End file.
